Young Love
by animelover1597
Summary: When Ryoma realizes Sakuno is not just a 'friend' ... she is leaving. what will he do? Bad at summaries...pls read and review...:D
1. Realization

He only had two more weeks left. He knew how he felt about her but never had the guts to admit it or confess. His senpai-tachi teased him about Sakuno but he successfully declined they're thought every time.

He was day dreaming about Sakuno when he heard Momo's voice.

"Echizen! Come on! We're late for practice. You know how Tezuka- bucho acts when anyone is late."

Echizen replied "All he can do is make us run laps!" I'd rather run a million laps than let her leave.

"Ok. Who pissed you off?" Momo enquired.

"No one. Tell Tezuka-bucho I won't be coming for practice today. I'm not feeling too well." He said as he ran off without letting Momo reply.

As he was about to exit Seigaku, he saw a small figure carrying a huge pile off books. As he squinted through the fog, he saw that is was Sakuno. _His _Sakuno.

"Oi! Ryuzaki! Wait up!" he yelled at once

"Ryoma-kun! What's the matter?"

"Those books look heavy" he said as he took them from her.

"You don't have to hold them. I was told to keep them in Momo-senpai's locker as he was late for practice."

That Momo. How could he give her such a job? Sakuno wasn't supposed to be doing such work. He would speak to Momo about this later.

"Well. I don't mind keeping them." He said as he noticed her blush.

They walked in silence to the locker room. After they kept the books, Ryoma asked "Doesn't the girl's tennis team have leave today?"

"Well, yeah. I was heading home when I met Momo- senpai."

"I'm not going for practice today either. You wanna go get some sushi?" Ryoma asked.

"Sure. But, why aren't you going for practice today?"

"I decided to take a break. If I'm not focused, I won't be able to play well." Ryoma replied

Sakuno giggled on hearing that.

"What's funny?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, saying that you can ever be distracted is like saying that the sun is cold." She replied.

Well, he had to agree to that. He had never been distracted while playing tennis before. But, then he had never noticed her this way either. Ever since his first year in middle school, he had been in Sakuno's class. But, it wasn't until he heard that she was leaving that he realized he loved her. Only if she could stay a while longer- if not for ever.

Even thinking about her leaving broke his heart. What would he do without her? How would he live?


	2. Help!

He didn't know what to do. So, he decided to talk to his senpai-tachi. But before talking to them, he needed to decide who he would talk to.

He could have spoken to his best friend Momo, but the news would then spread like wild fire. Eiji wouldn't be of any help. He would just get teased for the rest of his life.

Kaidoh wouldn't help him and neither would Tezuka-he was sure of that.

Inui would not give him any advice in order to get some 'valuable data'.

Kawamura is too nervous to talk to girls himself, let alone give someone else advice.

Oishi would be worried about him more than anything else. So to think he could get any advice from Oishi was just ridiculous.

The only person left was his best option. He was considered a tensai for a reason. He would certainly be able to help without making it a big deal.

He waited for practice to end and caught Fuji as he was exiting the locker room.

"Fuji- senpai!" He called out.

"Echizen?" Fuji exclaimed. "I thought you were'nt feeling well."

"Umm… yeah. I wasn't but I took a nap and now im feeling much better. I wanted to ask you something." He decided to cut to the chase. He would tell Fuji everything and do whatever Fuji told him to.

"What is it Echizen? Spit it out."

"Well…umm…" he hesitated " you know sakuno and her family will be leaving to Paris right?"

"Yeah. Ryuzaki- sensei told us that. But what about it?"

"I don't want Sakuno to leave. She's only been in Seigaku for half a year and she has a very good chance of getting into the girls team too. She should'nt give up!" Echizen said in a rush. He was relieved the minute he got it out of his system.

"Hmm… I see. So, you have a crush on her right?" Fuji said as Echizen turned bright red.

He told Fuji the truth. That was the only way he would know what to do. "Yes. And I can't live without her."

"You don't have to. Tell her how you feel. If she feels the same way, then you two can spend as much time you have left with eachother. If she doesn't, you can forget about it and move on. Alteast you'll be sure about your relationship after that."

"That's exactly what I came to talk to you about senpai. I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know how to. I've never felt this way before."

"Saa- well, although I don't have much time to think about this, from the top of my head I can say that you should ask her to meet you during lunch. You should have an audience then, and the worst she can do is reject you." Fuji said. He noticed the changes in Echizen's expression the minute the last sentence was complete. So, he amended, "Cheer up! That's only worst case scenario."

"Sure. Very reassuring senpai." Echizen said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Fuji asked nervously. He had trained Echizen a lot, but wasn't sure that his kohai had the skill to win_ this_ game.

"No, thanks. Im fine. If anyone _can_ do this, it's going to have to be me. Besides the worst she can do is reject me, right?" he repeated his senpai's words.

"Here she comes" Fuji said as he took his seat. It was far enough, so Sakuno wouldn't suspect he was with Ryoma on this; but it was also close enough for him to listen to the conversation.

"Ryoma-kun. Tomo-chan asked me to meet you during lunch. What happened?" Sakuno enquired.

Fuji nodded his head. _Ryoma doesn't have the guts to ask her to meet him. How on earth is he goinng to confess to her? This is tough. Even for him. _Fuji knew he wasn't thinkin positive, but the situation seemed helpless.

"Um… Ryuzaki, would you-would you- will you…" Ryoma stammered.

"Would I what Ryoma-kun?"

"Um…would you like to play a match with me?"

"I would definitely lose Ryoma-kun. After all, I'm just a beginner. You won at the U.S open. Even if you hadn't won the tournament I wouldn't stand a chance."

"I didn't mean to offend you." Ryoma said as he saw Sakuno's face drop. "I just wanted to teach you a few tricks before you leave. I might never get to see you again you know."

"I won't be gone for long. Maybe just a year or two- definitely not longer."

"Can I ask you something?" ryoma questioned. He was curious about this right from the beginning."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why exactly are you leaving?"

"I wish I could tell you. But I can't. Especially not you. Believe me I want to but its better if you find out _after_ I'm gone." With this, sakuno exited the cafeteria. Leaving Ryoma baffled.

"What was that?" Fuji asked. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"How could I? Whenever I see her my brain just doesn't seem to function right. And do you have any clue why she's leaving?"

"Nope. None at all. The only people who know are Sakuno, Tomoka, Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka."

"How does Tezuka-bucho know?"

"Cause Ryuzaki-sensei trusts him to keep the team together. She didn't want our team to lose its super rookie."

"This is just unfair. Why won't she tell me?"

"Who said that you can find out only from her? Don't worry. I'll think of something." Fuji said with his diabolical smile."

If there was anyone who _always_ got his way, that would be Fuji. But right now, all that seemed distant. He could think of no one but Sakuno. Didn't she trust him enough to tell him? What was she hiding? Was she scared of his reaction? Or just scared of him? These were questions that Ryoma just could find the answers to.

He walked out of the cafeteria, leaving his food untouched. The regulars had just arrived, but he was in no mood to chit- chat. There was only one thing that could take his mind of Sakuno.

He was thinking of whom to challenge when he bumped into a crying Tomoka.


	3. French Open

"Oi! Tomoko! What happened?" Echizen inquired.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit upset about Sakuno. Why does she have to leave?"

Echizen felt like she was reading his mind. Just then, he remembered something which gave him some hope.

"Umm…Tomoko, not to be rude, but do you have any idea _why_ she's leaving?" he asked her politely. He didn't want to make her cry even more by being cocky.

She composed herself and answered Echizen quickly. "There's a reason she hasn't told you anything yet. Believe me let her get to Paris and I will personally tell you the reason. But right now, just forget it. Oh and I almost forgot, keep Fuji-Senpai out of this. You're wasting both yours and his time."

"How do you know about Fuji-Senpai?"

"I saw you talking to Sakuno in lunch and Fuji-Senpai was sitting at the same table you then sat at. As the president of your fan-club, I know that you are not very close to Fuji-Senpai."

There was an awkward moment of silence from Echizen's side and then Tomoka walked away.

"Sakuno!" Ryuzaki-sensei called out.

"Grandma? What is it?" replied Sakuno, surprised. Her grandmother never spoke to her in front of her class.

"Could you please fetch Echizen and Fuji for me? You too Tomoka, fetch Tezuka and Oishi for me. Make it fast."

"Hai!" Sakuno and Tomoka replied instantly not daring to ask any questions. This was the first time they saw the usually calm Ryuzaki-sensei so panicked.

She was standing out of Ryoma's class. She was less scared of getting scolded at by the teacher for disturbing the class than seeing _him. _Yet, somehow she gathered the strength to open the door and peek in.

"Excuse me." She said, trying to get the teacher's attention.

"Yes? The teacher asked.

"Umm… I was asked by Ryuzaki-sensei to call for Ryoma-kun."

"Is it urgent? He's in the middle of an English Exam."

Remembering the urgency her grandmother spoke with, Sakuno answered "It is. Can he be excused for five minutes?"

"Excuse me sensei" Katsuo interrupted "Ryoma-kun is… he is….he's asleep."

"Echizen!" the teacher called out walking towards him and shook him lightly.

"Sensei? I'm done with my paper." He said handing it over.

"As I expected. You are called for by Ryuzaki-sensei. Be back in five minutes."

Ryoma walked out of the class and went looking for Fuji with Sakuno. The walk was short but silent. He was glad that they didn't have to go to Fuji's class as they found him wandering around during study hall.

"Fuji-Senpai! Are you bunking?" Echizen teased.

"Study hall is a period to complete homework. My homework is taken care of." Fuji said slyly.

Echizen would rather not ask who was doing the tensai's homework so; he shut his mouth and walked with Sakuno and Fuji to the tennis courts.

Tezuka and Oishi were already there with Tomoka. Ryuzaki-sensei was talking to Yukimura Seiichi outside the locker room. Even Ryoma's father was there.

Upon sighting his father, Ryoma's steps slowed down.

"Ryoma! What did you do now? Why did that old hag call me here?" his father said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Could you please not talk to me in public?" Ryoma grumbled completely ignoring what his father had just said.

"You must be Ryoma's father Mr. Nanjiroh Echizen. I'm the team's captain, Tezuka. Nice to meet you sir." Tezuka said breaking the ice.

"Aaah! So you're the person who has been pushing Ryoma beyond his limits. I hope my idiotic son isn't too much to handle. If he is, you're free to kick him off the team."

Ryoma ignored his father but Oishi reacted.

"No sir! Ryoma is a very essential member of our team. If he wasn't here, we wouldn't have a super-rookie!"

"Calm down! I was only joking. But of course, his skills are nothing compared to mine."

"Enough with the jokes. Let's get down to business." Ryuzaki sensei interrupted.

"Sensei, so what did Yukimura have to say? Is he going to accept?" Tezuka inquired. He seemed to know what was going on.

"What is this about? And why was Yukimura here?" Fuji asked.

"The tennis organization in Japan has decided to let the best team in Japan participate in the French open next year. The selected team will also be studying in France for a year as it takes a lot of preparation." Tezuka informed.

"You will be exceptionally happy that Seigaku has entered the top five schools chosen based on their participation in the tournaments that have been held so far." Ryuzaki- sensei added.

"Wait a minute. How can a _team _be selected in the French open?" Fuji asked.

"There will be a split between singles and doubles players. But the top three will play out of the junior category." Tezuka confirmed.

"Why are you only telling us this?" Oishi inquired.

"That's because I want you guys to go to the remaining four schools to get confirmation and their playing order while I tell everyone else." Ryuzaki sensei ordered.

"Why us?" Ryoma asked.

"Well in doubles Oishi will be collecting data from all the schools. But you, Fuji and I will have to give our all to catch minor tricks in the opponents play styles since the singles category is the ultimate spot" said Tezuka.

"Aye-aye captain!" Fuji joked.

"But I still don't get why my baka-oyaji is here." Ryoma said irritated.

"Well, I don't know about you Echizen but he is going to be great help for our team." Ryuzaki sensei said.

"You mean as coach?"

"Yeah. But not only a coach. In order to qualify, every team needs to have recommendation by a professional. Or in his case a former professional. In short, we can't make it without him." Tezuka said with a look of gratitude towards Ryoma and his father.

First, the love of his life was leaving him to go to Paris. Second, he didn't even know the reason of her departure. Additionally, his father, who he was embarrassed of speaking to in public because of paparazzi (his dad's actions was also one of the reasons), was now going to be _training_ his team? Could his day get any worse?


	4. The Coach

She was walking home with Tomoka blabbering on about something. She knew it was rude to ignore people, but right now she had a lot on her mind.

"So what do you say?" Tomoka interrupted her train of thought.

"Umm… about what?" Sakuno replied embarrassed.

"Oh my god, Sakuno! How many times do I have to tell you? You're not going to be able to go to Paris if you're constantly thinking about _him_. Just let him go. He's not worth it." Tomoka scolded.

This agitated Sakuno. "You know I can't help it don't you? And don't bother telling me he's not worth it while you're the president of his fan club."

"Oh come on! You know what I mean! I adore Ryoma but I'm not in love with him. Besides, did you even drop a hint about why you're leaving?"

"I told you! He doesn't have to know. At least not now. Believe me when the time comes, I'll tell him myself."

"Fine. But don't you go thinking about him 24x7. It'll only make things worse."

She was waiting for her grandmother to finish coaching so that she could go home. She wasn't in the mood to play tennis.

That was when she bumped into Tezuka and Fuji.

"Why aren't you in practice Sakuno?" Tezuka asked. Even though she was in the girls' team he could not bear to see anyone slacking off.

"I'm done with practice" she lied "I'm waiting for my grandmother to drive me home."

"Alright then" Tezuka announced "Fuji we've got to get back to practice."

"Umm… I've got to talk to Sakuno in private-if you don't mind." Fuji replied.

"Be there in five minutes" Tezuka said as he walked off towards the courts.

"So, Sakuno. I heard that you're going to Paris. It's a nice place right?" Fuji said.

"Yeah. It is. But I personally prefer Japan."

"What or who will you miss the most?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know you're in love with Ryoma. But what I don't understand is why you're running away. I thought you were much stronger than this. I know Ryoma takes time to read people's feelings and take action but you should know that he is madly in love with you." Fuji said.

This made Sakuno tear up.

"I know he is."

"Then why are you running away?"

"There are times when even _he_ will not know everything. But when the time comes, I will tell him personally." Sakuno repeated.

"Sakuno! Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go." Her grandmother called out. "Fuji! Tezuka said it's been five minutes. Fifty laps around the court."

"Hai!" Fuji replied. Tezuka did not hesitate in giving anyone laps. Not even his best friend.

That was when it struck Fuji. Practice had only begun an hour ago. There was no way Sakuno would be done with it. More over, Ryuzaki sensei had put Tezuka in charge of today's practice. Sakuno had said that she was waiting to be driven home. Also, he knew that Ryuzaki sensei was late to school today since she had to catch a bus as her car had gone for maintenance. Sakuno was clearly lying to him.

He could only do one thing to help out Echizen. He had to follow Sakuno. So, he jogged up to the courts and told Tezuka that his mother had called saying that Yuuta was unwell and that he had to rush home.

Tezuka was skeptical about the situation but let Fuji go since he knew that it wouldn't matter if the tensai missed _one_ practice.

Fuji wanted to tell Echizen somehow. After all it was _Sakuno_ they were talking about. But, there was no way of communicating with him with Tezuka around. He decided to tell him later- before they could get away.

He was in the subway when he saw Ryuzaki sensei, Sakuno and to his surprise Nanjiroh Echizen.

Was Echizen's dad in on the whole thing? If only Echizen was here, he could have inquired about the entire situation.

He was trying to hear in on their conversation when Nanjiroh abruptly stopped. He said something briefly and started walking towards Fuji.

He should've been more careful. "Fuji! Is that you?" Nanjiroh said in a tone a person who was completely oblivious would use.

"Coach Echizen" calling Ryoma's perverted father 'coach' felt weird "my brother is unwell. I've taken permission from Tezuka to excuse me for today."

"Is he? Then what do you say we pay him a visit?" Nanjiroh replied.

"Umm… the French open is near. I ensure you I'll be back for practice tomorrow. You don't need to disrupt your plans for this."

An announcement saved Fuji's life.

"That's my train" he said gleefully.

"Ok then. But remember one thing. Stop meddling in things that do not concern you."

Fuji walked towards the train. Nanjiroh's last statement had completely stunned him. Did he know what Fuji was upto? Moreover, if he knew why Sakuno was leaving, why couldn't he tell his son? Echizen had mentioned talking to his father about Sakuno once before. Could it be that Nanjiroh didn't want them to be together? After all, he didn't get along too well with coach Ryuzaki.

He tried not to make any false accusations. Over the course of time, he noticed that Nanjiroh was pretty excited when ever anyone mentioned that Ryoma was with a girl. He had also tried to step Ryoma up with a couple of girls, but, Ryoma always declined his offer since he way in love with Sakuno.

He could not follow Sakuno and coach Ryuzaki since he was forced to board the train by a watchful Nanjiroh. So, he decided to call it a day and head home. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Yukimura sitting beside him.

"Fuji! What's up? How's practice going?" Yukimura asked pulling him out of his dream world.

"Yukimura!" Fuji said. He hadn't noticed him at all. "Practice? Yeah fine. I'm just heading home early. I saw you talking to Ryuzaki sensei today. Is something wrong with your team?"

"No, no! Nothing like that I was just enquiring about the French open status. I also had to find out who would be supervising Rikkaidai's practices. Did you know that the dates will not be announced so you guys can show up at any time and we'll just have to be prepared?"

"Is that so? Well the it applies vice- versa so you have nothing to worry about."

"Good to meet you Fuji! Don't bother lightening up on us. We've only gotten stronger since the national tournament."


	5. Training session at Rikkaidai

"Fuji! Echizen!" Tezuka got their attention in the boy's locker room.

"Tezuka? What is it?" Fuji asked.

"I hope you guys are free after practice since we will be meeting Rikkaidai at the street tennis court just around the corner." Tezuka informed.

"Is Oishi coming as well?" Echizen asked.

"He will be meeting the doubles players from Hyotei and Rikkai tomorrow along with Eiji." Tezuka answered.

"Of course, Seigaku's golden pair can never be split can they?" Fuji murmured.

"There was that time they wanted to split up right? But, in the end, their still together." Echizen commented.

"Alright! See you guys later." Tezuka said as he walked towards the court for some extra practice.

"He asked me to be here and he himself is an hour late! He won't ever change now will he?" Sakuno spoke into her cell phone.

"Well, give him sometime; I'm sure he'll be there. _He's _not Ryoma you know. You can count on him. After all, it isn't easy to be captain." Tomoka replied.

"Why isn't Tezuka-bucho here yet?" Echizen complained.

"Oishi told me that he had to go for a check up. I think we should carry on. We'll give him a call and let him know." Fuji replied.

"Sounds good to me."

Fuji got his phone out of his jacket and punched in Tezuka's number. Unfortunately, Tezuka's phone was switched off. So, Fuji decided to leave a message.

"Tezuka, Hi! This is Fuji, we decided to carry on. Call me back as soon as you get this message."

"Let's go." Echizen said.

Yukimura was a waiting them at the courts. He had instructed the team's best players to play each other since it was against the rules to hide any sort of strategy.

"Fuji! Echizen! Good to see you!" Yukimura greeted them. "Isn't Tezuka with you?"

"Bucho's at the hospital for a check up." Echizen informed.

"Is his arm hurting again?" Yukimura enquired. He seemed concerned. Well, of course he would be. The only way one knows how hard it is to stay away from something you love is if you've experienced it yourself. Yukimura had too much experience being the 'off court captain' for quite a long time.

"He didn't mention anything about his arm. Oishi said that it was just a routine check up. So, it's nothing to worry about." Fuji said. But to him, it sounded like a lie. Tezuka and Fuji's friendship seemed to be breaking up by the day. He noticed that Tezuka was (you could say) ignoring him. But then again, he was spending time with Echizen too. So, he couldn't _completely _blame Tezuka for it.

"Ok then" Yukimura changed the topic "shall we proceed?"

"Sure." Echizen said. He wanted to take a nap so it would be better if he got this thing over with.

It was amazing. Their training was just at another level. There were machines that shot balls directly at the players at high speed. The team also seemed to be working on their power levels as some of the players were aiming balls over a wall at a distance of two meters. Moreover, there were players toning up their muscles at low oxygen.

Fuji felt that their training was far beyond that of Seigaku's. But it was a different type of atmosphere here. Back at Seigaku, players seemed to be enjoying themselves. This atmosphere was way too serious to even notice it if someone _was_ enjoying himself.

"Wow. Intense" Echizen commented.

"I know, right? I feel that we aren't that well equipped compare to this. The year is coming to an end as well. We have to equip ourselves better other wise I don't think Momo and Kaidoh will be able to lead our team to victory next year as well."

Fuji seemed concerned about the team's future, but Echizen managed to convince him that the team would be fine even _after_ the third years left for high school.

After they had captured the entire training session on tape, Echizen and Fuji left for home. Tezuka had not shown up. He hadn't even called Fuji back. But since everything was done without him, they decided not to complain and earn extra laps in the next day's practice.

After getting home, Ryoma took a hot bath. He was just getting started on his homework when his dad knocked on his door.

"There's a beautiful young lady- whom I don't know- at the door. Are you expecting anyone? Say, maybe a girlfriend? I didn't know you were interested in dating older women!"

Ryoma felt like punching his father at that last bit. His father _knew_ about how Ryoma felt about Sakuno. Yet, he decided that it was_fun_ to constantly irritate him about her.

"I'll get it." Ryoma said hopping down from his bed and walking towards the front door.

He expected it to be Sakuno- he_ wanted _it to be Sakuno. But to his surprise, it was Yumiko- Fuji's older sister.

"Ryoma-kun. Nice to meet you. Is your dad at home?" Yumiko said.

"Yeah I am." Nanjiroh said before Ryoma could reply.

"I brought some pie for the new coach of Seigaku. Also, I will be relocating to the same street next week and I thought it would be nice to get acquainted with some of my to-be-neighbors." Yumiko said enthusiastically.

"Well, sure. Come in!" 'It sure would be nice to have somebody this hot live nearby' Nanjiroh thought.

"Is Fuji-senpai with you?" Echizen inquired.

"Syuusuke is in the car. Wait a minute." She said as she waved towards her car. Fuji responded to this. The car door opened and he walked out of the car and into the house.

"Dad. How about the two of you get to know each other more while Fuji-senpai and I talk in the kitchen?"

"Good with me." was Nanjiroh's reply.

Echizen and Fuji walked into the kitchen and Echizen served him some juice. Nanako introduced herself and prepared snacks for them and joined Nanjiroh and Yumiko in the sitting room.

"How come you didn't tell me you would be moving here?" Echizen inquired.

"Only Yumiko's moving here. She wanted to be a little more independent, so, she decided to take up a new house. I'll come to visit sometimes."

"Is Yuuta moving in with you now that Yumiko is staying separately?"

"We didn't kick Yuuta out of the house. It was his decision to leave. He's welcome back home anytime; but, he's enjoying hostel life so I doubt he will."

Fuji was interrupted by the telephone ringing.

"Hello?" Echizen answered the phone.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Sakuno?" he replied.


	6. Last Look

"Hello?" Echizen answered the phone.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Sakuno?" he replied.

"Umm… are you free tomorrow?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Ryoma answered. His heart beating faster. Although, his expression did not change and Fuji was left guessing the rest of the conversation.

"So?" Fuji asked. "What did she say?"

"Oh nothing. She just wanted to play a match."

"So it's like a date huh?"

"Not exactly. It's just two friends hanging out."

"Yeah. Sure. You love her and then you try to cover it up by calling her a 'friend'. I'm not called a genius for nothing Ryoma."

"Whatever." Ryoma said as he grabbed a chilled Ponta.

_One week later_

She couldn't stand sitting like that anymore, so she kicked back her seat and fell asleep, hoping that when she opened her eyes she would be in Paris. But, her dreams did not help in anyway.

**SAKUNO'S POV**

I called him to play a game. But all I wanted to do was see him one last time before I left to Paris. No one knew about it yet. Not even my best friend Tomoka. I had to tell my grandmother and I had to do it fast. He wouldn't know about anything. All he needed right now was to concentrate on himself. I didn't want to worry him with issues like this. When the time was right, I would tell him.

He waited outside Seigaku. She was ten minutes late. He was starting to get impatient when he saw her running towards him.

"You're late." He remarked.

"Sorry. I had to meet Tezuka-bucho."

It was strange but he decided to let it go.

"I was thinking. How about we go for a movie first?" Sakuno pushed.

Great. Now he was getting nervous. But he composed himself before she could notice that anything was different about him.

"Sure."

He barely knew what the movie was about. He was too excited to be with her. But he didn't let it show.

He walked her home after the movie as it started to rain.

As he walked back home, he got a feeling that something was coming to an end.

Little did he know that it really was.

Fuji was inquisitive. He rushed to Ryoma's class as soon as the lunch bell rang. He wasn't in class. He expected to find him in the cafeteria. But, he wasn't there either. So, he walked up to Ryoma's favourite napping spot. He wasn't there either. So, he decided to meet him during practice.

He was walking back to his class when he bumped into Tezuka.

"Fuji? I need to talk to you. It's about Echizen." Tezuka said.

"Sure" Fuji replied leading Tezuka to a place where they could not be overheard.

"I am aware of everything that has been going on lately and I would suggest that you let Sakuno go without encouraging Echizen to stand as a hurdle in her path."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Echizen is in love with her and I also know that you've been supporting him an awful lot lately. No one else in our school knows how Echizen feels apart from you, Echizen, me and Sakuno."

"Sakuno knows?"

"She does." Tezuka replied and that was all Fuji needed to hear.

That was when he connected the dots. Sakuno knew Echizen loved her and he had seen the way she admired Echizen during practice. She was migrating to Paris and did her best to keep the reason in the dark. She had played her part pretty well. He was positive that he would have to break the news to Echizen. But before he could tell him anything he had to confirm it himself.

He excused himself and dashed to the main office.

"Excuse me sensei, may I make an enquiry?" Fuji asked the receptionist.

"What is it son?" the lady at the counter replied.

"I wanna know which class Ryuzaki Sakuno is in."

"Sure." The receptionist replied. She turned towards her computer and punched in some letters. "I'm sorry son; Ryuzaki Sakuno has applied for a transfer certificate just this morning. Her name is on the list of transfers."

His suspicions were right. He thanked the receptionist and walked towards his class.

He couldn't concentrate on his classes. He was eager to meet Echizen. How could Sakuno just run away? Although there could be many reasons why she did it, he was positive that it was so that she could run away from Ryoma.

He had to know the reason. That was when something struck him. Tomoka had said that she would tell him the reason when Sakuno was too far way to be influenced by him. She was his only hope.

He decided to meet Tomoka before he could speak to Echizen. He was walking to his world history class when he saw Echizen in the nurse's office.

"What happened?" Fuji asked, genuinely concerned for his kohai.

"Nothing. I was trying to teach that good-for-nothing Horio the twist serve and his racquet slipped out of his hand and hit my forearm. Ryuzaki sensei was nearby when that happened and told me to go to the nurse's office for precautionary reasons. She said that she didn't want another person to go into rehabilitation."

"I see. So its nothing serious it is?"

"Not a scratch."

"I'll see you in practice then." Fuji decided it wasn't a good idea to talk to Echizen about her in the nurse's office.

He walked to his class feeling extremely bad for his kohai. He was certain that when Echizen came to know Sakuno had left to Paris without telling him about it first, he would be heartbroken and jump to completely absurd conclusions. But, he was sure that whatever happened next would be upto fate and he could do nothing to change it. He had to be the one to tell Echizen about it. But, he needed a reason to convince Echizen that there was still hope. So, as soon as the bell rang he went to talk to Tomoka only to find her talking to Echizen.


	7. Cowardice

This was bad. Echizen was madly in love with Sakuno and if Tomoka told him that she left without telling him, he would be hear broken. Fuji wanted to interrupt their conversation and explain the situation to Echizen but, as he entered, Echizen dashed out of the classroom. Fuji stared at Tomoka.

Finally he composed himself enough to speak. "Where did he go?"

"To the airport."

That was all Fuji needed to hear to understand that Tomoka had given Echizen one last chance to tell Sakuno how he felt.

**Ryoma's POV**

I was shocked that she would just leave so abruptly. But, I had no other option but to go after her. I grabbed my best friend's bike and raced out the school gates completely ignoring the security guard. I would explain the situation when I made it back to school.

I was only twenty minutes away from the airport when I started thinking of_ what_ I would say when I got there. I had many ideas of what to say but those were things that happened in movies. This was reality. One wrong move and I could lose her forever.

I was nearly there. I saw people unloading their baggage and saying goodbye to near and dear ones. I felt like a character from a tacky love story who chased his girlfriend (or in my case probable girlfriend) to the airport to stop her from leaving.

I parked the bike at the entrance and searched the information board for the flight Tomoka had told me about. It was on time but, I needed help to get in. there was no way they would let me enter without a ticket. That when something struck me. I was Nanjiroh Echizen's son. Although I'm not proud of what I did next, I don't regret it either. I gave my dad a phone call, explained the situation to him and got him to talk to the authorities. In less than five minutes, I was granted permission to enter without a ticket. For safety purposes, an authorized person had to accompany me inside. I had no objection to that.

My race began. I dashed through security check and made it to the check-in. I caught a glimpse of Sakuno and tried getting her attention. I was about to go closer but, I stopped in my tracks. She was with another guy. Was he the reason she was leaving? He was about her age maybe a year later. As far as I knew, Sakuno didn't have any brothers. Who was he?

I couldn't bear standing there and see her laughing with him so; I turned back, thanked the authorities and grabbed the bike. I tried to be strong but I couldn't head back to school. I then went to a place I never thought I would go.

I was standing out of the large cream house. I had ditched school and not informed anyone about my little "detour" so; there was no one at home. There was only an hour left for school to end. I sat on the porch and waited for someone to come home.

As I sat there, I started thinking of all the times I didn't feel like playing a match but her cheering kept me focused. There were many times when I only challenged people just to impress her. But, there were also times when she tried to tell me that she loved me but I ignored her. I didn't know she was in love with me till I spoke to Tomoka this morning.

"Sakuno left for reasons I'm not allowed to speak about yet but I can tell you one think Ryoma-sama. She loves you and I know you love her too. Believe me, when you come to know why she left, you will hate yourself for never treating her the way she should have been treated." Tomoka had said before giving me the flight details and encouragement. Now that Sakuno was gone, I really felt the weight of her last sentence.

_When you come to know why she left, you will hate yourself for never treating her the way she should have been treated._ She was right. I should have treated Sakuno with a lot more love than I did.

Now that she was with some other guy, I felt lime this was the biggest mistake of my life. Although, it was too early for me to realize that I would make even bigger ones in the future.

I was thinking about her when a car stopped.

"Echizen? Why weren't you in school?" Fuji asked.

"She was with some other guy Fuji-senpai. I lost her. I'm sure that's why she's leaving."

"We should get inside before it starts raining." Fuji said as he unlocked the front door.

They settled on the couch and Echizen narrated the entire story to Fuji. He didn't fail to include the part about Sakuno not having any brothers at all. She didn't even know any guys outside school.

Fuji patiently listened to the entire story and then commented.

"How are you so sure that he wasn't just a friend?" Fuji asked.

"I didn't say that he couldn't have been a friend. I just couldn't stand the thought of her with anyone else."

This angered Fuji. He got up from his chair and grabbed Echizen's collar. This surprised Echizen. Fuji was never violent.

"Why couldn't you just go and talk to her? How are you so sure that there is someone else? Even if she _was_ with that guy, you would at least be satisfied since you tried. But you didn't even try! You had one chance and you blew it." Fuji yelled. He finally let go of Echizen who was completely shaken up. 

After a few minutes of silence Fuji and Echizen both composed themselves.

"I'm sorry I had no right to do that to you." Fuji apologized.

"It's ok. I can see what you meant. I agree that I should have tried but put yourself in my place and think of how you would have felt at that minute. I'm not saying that what I did was right. Running away is never an option but I did and it's going to haunt me forever."

"Echi-"Fuji was interrupted by his sister who was shocked to see them at home when they should have been at practice.


	8. Phone Call

"What are you guys doing here?" Yumiko asked. It wasn't like her brother to skip practice.

"The ranking matches are in two days so Ryuzaki sensei decided to give us a break till then." Fuji replied to his sister.

"Is the packing done yet?" Fuji inquired.

"I just came to pick up a few boxes. I wanted to get the work done before I had to pick you up."

"You make me feel like a child Yumiko!" Fuji retaliated. "I'm old enough to travel alone."

"Yeah but as long as I'm here, you don't need to go through the inconvenience of travelling by train." She said whilst picking up a box from the table. "I'll be back in ten." She said as she walked out the front door.

Echizen was happy that Yumiko hadn't spoken to him. He was in no state to talk to anyone right now.

"That's her talent you know." Fuji stated.

"What is?" Echizen asked confused.

"She's good company. When anyone's upset, she can sense it. She can also tell if you want to be ignored or you want someone to talk to."

"It's the same thing you're good at senpai."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

It was very sweet of Yumiko to drop Echizen off. That saved him the solitary walk he would have to otherwise take that would mostly include him being miserable.

He took a bath and completed all his homework to keep his mind off her, but in vain. He even picked a fight with his father by hiding his magazines but even that was useless. On any other day, he would have enjoyed watching his father turn the house upside down to find his magazines but not today. He didn't even smile as he sat on the stairs watching it happen.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

The phone rang and his very 'busy' father ignored it. So, he lazily answered it.

"Hello?" he was shocked. How dare she call back after what she had done to him?

"Ryuzaki. What is it?" he tried to stay composed.

"I had to tell you something."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Paris right now?"

"I am."

"Then why did you call?" he knew he was being rude but she broke his heart.

"I decided that it's now or never. Ryoma-kun, I love you." She said. "I always have. From the first time I met you, I didn't adore you as a fan but something more. I thought it was ridiculous but then I came to know from Tomoka that you do too. Tell me its true Ryoma-kun."

That was sudden he didn't know how to reply but he followed his instincts.

"It's true."

"I see." Was her reply.

"Why'd you run away? And who was that with you in the airport? Don't bother telling me that he's you're relative cause he looked nothing like you."

"How'd you know?"

"I came to the airport to talk to you but I saw him."

"Ok. First of all, he's my d-dad's friend's son. He agreed to drop me off and secondly, I'm not running away from you."

"Why couldn't your dad or mom just drop you off? And yes you are!"

"That's the reason Ryoma-kun. My parents met with a very bad accident when I was younger. My dad died in it and my mom was badly injured. My aunt has been nursing my mom in Paris ever since but I feel I'm old enough to do that on my own. She's my mother Ryoma-kun. And the doctors say that she only has a year or so left. "

He was left speechless. He hated himself for doubting her.

"How come you never mentioned it before?"

"I didn't want to burden anyone with it. Besides, it was like _no one_ knew, I did tell Tomoka."

"Wow! For a person who has such a big mouth she sure does know how to keep a secret."

"Well, don't underestimate her so much. She maybe loud and unbearable on the outside but on the inside she's a really good person. You should get to know her."

"That's number two on my list. My first priority is getting to know you. I'm madly in love with you Sakuno. In spite of that I had no information on your family background at all. I don't mind waiting for you Sakuno, as long as I know that you'll be back."

"I will. But, I really hope that I will be back with my mom."

"Me too."

"I better go. It's time for my mom's medicines."

"Ok. Bye. I love you."

"Love you too Ryoma-kun"

"Just Ryoma will be fine." She chuckled and hung up.

That night, he dreamt about her.

**Ryoma's POV**

_I was napping in my favorite spot with something warm and soft held my face. I opened my eyes to see Sakuno's beautiful brown eyes staring at me. Her hands held my face and her soft smile lit up the scene._

"_Wake up sleepy head" she said as I rubbed my eyes._

_We had a conversation whilst we ate and then the lunch bell rang. I didn't want her to leave but we knew that nothing else could be done. _

"_I'll come to see you later." She said and gave me a soft peck on my lips. That was the best feeling ever._

I opened my eyes only to find my cat-Karupin- licking my face.

"Eww. Karupin!" I said as I dumped him off the bed. My make out session with my cat was probably what triggered the kiss in my dream. But I was glad that it did.

Fuji was waiting for Echizen at the bus stop.

"Fuji-senpai? Don't you usually travel with your sister?" Echizen mocked.

"I see your mood has changed. I stayed at my sister's place yesterday. Since you were taking the bus she said I could travel with you."

"Aren't you supposed to be the one taking care of _me?"_

"Very funny. So what happened? You seem awfully cheerful."

"I spoke to her last night. Turns out she wasn't with another guy after all. She had to leave to Paris since her mother was unwell."

"I know that. I spoke to Ryuzaki-sensei last night. I kindda bumped into her at the supermarket."

"The supermarket?"

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with doing chores ok?"

"Sure whatever."


	9. Winter Vacations

The day went by well. Echizen even caught up with his best fried, Momoshiro. The ranking matches were the next day but Echizen was not bothered by that at all. Tezuka seems to notice that and had a small 'chat' with Echizen about his future and how he trusted him to become Seigaku's pillar of support.

When he got back home, he spoke to Sakuno and then got all his work done and went to bed.

**Three years later**

Three years past and Sakuno and Ryoma's relationship got stronger. Their parents were fine with their relationship and Nanjiroh even sent private nurses to help Sakuno's mother. He even went to the extent of baring all Sakuno's expenses during the stay.

Echizen never expected his father to be so helpful but he also knew that he couldn't judge a person by what they appeared to be on the outside.

In the last few years he had even gotten closer to Tomoka and he truly understood what Sakuno meant when she had said that she was a good friend.

The winter vacations were nearing and Sakuno's mother seemed to be getting better. So, Ryoma managed to convince her to spend the vacations with him.

"Come on Sakuno! I haven't seen you for seven months now! The last time you were here was before the school year started and you promised that you'll be here for vacations. Come on!" Echizen cribbed.

Sakuno had left for Paris when he was in his 1st year in middle school. He was now in high school. Most of his friends were attending the same school especially those in the tennis team. They had won the national tournament three times consecutively. Even Rikkaidai- the former champions- had no hope of winning especially when the boy's team was once again under Tezuka's captaincy. Although, when it had come to voting for the vice-captain it was an anonymous decision that Ryoma should be vice-captain. He was ready to decline the offer since it didn't matter if he was vice- captain or not, he was famous after he won the French and U.S open three years ago. He had a chance of staying in Paris for an extra year but his father did not allow it.

Eventually, he was vice-captain of the boy's tennis team even though he was only a first year in high school.

He woke up early that morning. Sakuno would be arriving in less than five hours.

He threw Karupin off the bed and rushed towards the shower. He took a shower, got dressed and ate his breakfast eagerly. He stared at the clock. There were four hours left. So, he challenged his father to a match.

He used all his techniques but not one of his shots- including his twist serve and cyclone smash- were successful. He ended up losing 0-6 to his father. Heck, he didn't even score a single point. He was too preoccupied. He looked at the clock at the end of his defeat. There were 1 ½ hours left.

"Can we leave now?" Echizen asked his dad.

"Don't be so eager young man. You don't want to seem desperate."

"Very funny. Can we leave?"

"Nope. You're old enough to go to the airport alone. Besides, she's not _my_ girlfriend."

"Whatever." Echizen replied slightly blushing.

He grabbed his bike and dashed to the airport. The streets flashing by in a blur seemed like déjàvu to him. It was three years ago that he was racing to the airport to stop her from leaving and now, he was going there to get her back.

He was waiting at a signal when he saw a sports shop. He remembered how Sakuno had brought him a ball as a lucky charm when he was off to U.S. He parked his bike out of the shop and head in. he stood at the counter waiting for the cashier to be free.

"I want a tennis ball."

"Sure son." The cashier said as he grabbed a Dunlop ball.

He paid the fee and head out. He then took out a marker from his bag and wrote "I will always love you" on the ball.

He felt that this was the perfect present. He unlocked his bike and started peddling to the airport. He checked the information board. Her flight had already reached. He waited at the meeting point scanning through the crowd.

Suddenly, a warm familiar touch made him turn around. She looked vey different from the last time he saw her. Her hair was left open and revealed how curly it actually was. But, she had cut it short. It was only shoulder length now.

"You're hair is still too long" he commented before kissing her softly.

They broke apart and he took her bags. He got a trolley and loaded her bags on it ready to leave but she was waiting for someone.

"You've got to meet them. They're my best friends in Paris. I told them that I was coming to Japan so they came with me too. Don't worry they'll be staying in a hotel or something."

She waved toward three laughing girls. One of the girls was tall and had short ginger brown hair. The other two were about the same height as her but one had thick black hair neatly braided and the other had thick black hair which she wore in a pony- tail. They all looked very friendly.

"This is Aishwarya." Sakuno said pointing towards the girl with the braided hair "Sagarika" she said pointing towards the other girl with long black hair "and Joanne" she continued pointing towards the brunette.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Ryoma Echizen."

Joanne was a tennis fan so she replied "The one who beat Rafael Nadal, Novak Djokovic and Roger Federer in the U.S open? Didn't he also participate in the French open?"

He blushed and nodded his head.

"That's my Ryoma for you." Sakuno giggled.

They all grabbed trolleys and loaded their luggage onto them. Echizen invited them home for lunch so; they took two taxis and headed to the Echizen residence.


End file.
